Heartbreak Circle 2012
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Robbie FINALLY finds happiness, after initial confusion. Stunning heartbreak leads to another woman, whom wants to be the only one in his life. Does he feel that way about her? One thing for sure is that one woman will have her heart broken.
1. Mercy

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**The long-awaited **_**Heartbreak Circle **_**returns! The first one, in my honest opinion, is the best story I ever wrote and posted on here because of the range of emotions I was feeling before, during, and after writing/posted it. The story will start after the events towards the end of the episode, **_**The Blonde Squad.**_

* * *

"Do you think I should dye my hair blonde?" Robbie Shapiro nearly gave up on the courtship, stunned tat Cat Valentine could not zero in on his intentions. Shame that I'm a teenager, Robbie thought, for he so desperately wanted to be with her. He could not pinpoint when the feelings started but they inserted itself, festered with arms wide open.

"Cat, why did you-" Robbie bit his lip because he very nearly called her out for her taste in shallow, judgy douche men. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice the hiccup. Robbie excused himself soon rather, too quickly to make a subtle, subliminal exit.

"_Are you running away from_ me?" Cat looked at Robbie quizzically, like she knew what a shy guy was feeling.

"Why don't you ask yourself those first five words?" Robbie immediately regretted saying that because it was said too firm and the words reeked with fissures. The escape from Cat turned into a dash from Cat. Answering a question with a question was good, but not in this situation. He was encouraged by family to get out and socialize with people.

"Improve my social capital, whatever that means…" Robbie decided to head over to Dave and Busters over by nearby mall, to take advantage of that eat and play combo.

**xxx**

"Hi- I'd like a soda please." Robbie sat at the booth with a nice view of the game floor. After ordering a soda and eating a sandwich, he went to do work on the games, alternating between basketball, golf, and the racing games.

"New this, new that; it's all the same really… I sure miss the Tekken simulation game." After another hour of game play, Robbie returned to his booth with beads of sweat because hey, button-mashing can be a work out in and of itself. You would not imagine who it was that was sitting and behaving swimmingly in his booth…

"Cat?"

"Hey, Robbie!" Cat whisked herself from the booth and gave Robbie a hug, which made his body warm and palms limp. He really enjoyed her hugs as her affection was warm, open and loving. It made it adorable when she was on her toes for the long hug.

"Are you here by yourself?" Robbie lowered his head and murmured a yes reply, informing Cat that he is 'encouraged' by his family to _raise my social capital_.

"What does that mean?"

"Um, I guess to make more friends? I haven't exactly done that today, but I had fun banging on fools playing Silent Scope!" That shot of confidence drew a smile from Cat. Robbie, still in the lower class regarding social capital, asked if she still planned to dye her hair blonde.

"Not anymore." Cat replied, winking at Robbie, who was confused when earlier in the day, she was fiery with her determination.

*****_**Earlier in the day**_*****

Robbie was long gone when Cat processed what had happened. All I said was that I wanted to dye my hair blonde, she said aloud.

"That's where you erred my dear Cat." From behind the curtain, Jade West appeared and curtsied. She sat in the chair next to Cat and explained why she erred.

"Robbie wrote that song, and _I think it was swell_," Jade impersonated Robbie's voice, "but more important than me imitating his voice? He wrote that song for **you**." Jade let that trail for effect, with the hope that Cat recognized what was just said.

"… what did you say?" Jade nearly shrieked, so she broke things down even further:

_And everyday when we're walking down the street_

_Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street_

_And __**everyday I'm only thinking about you**_

_**And a bunch of other important things,**__**but primarily you**_

_x…x_

_You're more fun than Frisbee in the park_

_Or popping edamame_

_**We go together like a parade to confetti**_

_And later if you're hungry, I'll make you some spaghetti_

"As you can see Cat, these 2 bars talk specifically about **you**. You're always on his mind and despite what we think of you, he thinks you're a cool girl and would even cook for you if you were hungry. Cat, Robbie wrote that song for **you**." How did Cat react to the now realization? She wiped away tears of joy.

***/***

"Huh, so Jade appeared from behind a curtain and told you all that?" Cat nodded in agreement, inching her hands slowly towards Robbie's. She apologized for being clueless, for not "seeing who really wanted the best for me."

"You are a sweet guy, and I want to be with you." Cat's hands were now holding Robbie's, which the latter could not suppress a blush and smile.

* * *

_**MERCY…**_

**First chapter of Heartbreak Circle is in the books! Leave reviews, tell me what you think thus far...**


	2. New Day

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**What will you read in this chapter is exactly why I chose **_**New Day **_**as the title for chapter 2.**

* * *

They say time flies when you are having fun. They say that when things are bad, time moves slower than a frame. When you've been alone for a long time, even as you make friends and inadvertently influence people, gloom sets in and it spreads fast in order to not allow your mind to process the positive vibes emanating from your peers. For Robbie, the hold of his hands by his now girlfriend, Cat, represented a new day because gone were the days of wooing the one woman he wanted to be with. Gone were the days that he regretted going to school because of all the public affection that he saw. Classmates holding each other at the tables before class started and some handholding as couples walked to class, in as much love as their attachment showed.

It was a new day for Robbie Shapiro at Hollywood Arts. He could not remember a time during his years at the school where he looked forward to a day so much as this one. It was weird feeling, he had to admit, having a girlfriend and walking to his locker, her locker, and to Sikowitz's class hand in hand. Everyone had to stop and stare and then do a double take for what they were witnessing. Ever the accidental emotional wrecker she was, it did not help when as Tori said good morning to both Robbie and Cat, that she let out an _aww_ with as much potency since the Bade reunion.

"I'm sorry you two, did I _ruin it_?" Tori said, clearly her best impersonation of Jade's voice. Cat turned on her deer in the headlights as Robbie calmly nodded his head no. Relieved, Tori could not help but ask her friend if he had stopped smiling yet.

"I don't believe so. Here I was, off to DB in order to raise my social capital, words my family loves to use. Then after mauling the need for speed records, Cat is sitting in my booth, looking gorgeous. She said what she truly felt, I told her how I felt and lo and behold, we're finally together." I couldn't be happier, Robbie said looking into the eyes of his girlfriend. Cat was blushing, and then beaming as she gently guided her man to class. Tori could not but smile at the couple so _charmant_, but someone would come to wreck that happiness for selfish reasons.

* * *

It was simple, yet such an expressive activity. The gang agreed that miniature golf would a cool way to spend a Saturday evening. Third wheel feelings were inevitable as the manager said that they could not all play at the same time. One group went to the first course, while another went to the second one. Robbie, Cat, and Beck were the first group while Andre, Tori, and Jade were the second one. Oh the joy for Jade as she could tease Tandre as why they were not together. Tori was used to it and knew it was in jest. Andre felt his hands clutch the putter tighter with each hole completed. Beck was stoic, robotic in the emotions as Robbie and Cat did their PDA.

They met up after their round for pretzels and soda. Jade sat as far away from Beck as possible, while Andre and Tori sat across from each other. Robbie and Cat sat next to each other, in their own world that now included an overly-salted pretzel and a giant size soda.

"Aren't they adorable?" Tori squealed, as Jade reluctantly agreed for the sole reason that she disliked agreeing with Tori. Somehow, Andre and Beck slipped away to go play air hockey which drew annoyed sighs from the single women in the group.

"Jade let's go redeem our tickets for a free game next time." Tori said it in a way that told Jade she wanted to give the new couple their privacy. When the two women left, Robbie let out a cheer by way of fist pump. Cat laughed as she scooted closer to Robbie, chilling in the corner of the dining room.

"What did you like most about the mini golf, save for me defeating you by 10 shots,"

"Robbie, I destroyed you by 17 strokes… you're so bad at mini golf, but its okay." Robbie put his arm around Cat as she let out an approving sigh. It had been a little over a month since they had been dating, and each day was great because Robbie had something to look forward to, someone to talk and someone that was excited to see him. He said some heartfelt stuff regarding them and talked about a project he was working on. Oblivious to the couple was a much disliked woman that they knew, chilling in the opposite corner with a bottle of water in her hands, wearing shades observing their every action.

* * *

_Hopefully the new days continue…_

**The word **_**charmant**_** is French for "lovely." I'm learning French right now, so I thought I'd throw a word in this chapter.**


	3. Heartbreak

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Shock chapter! Read on to see why…**

* * *

Robbie was feeling his luck, which is why he hit the search button after entering the word math.

_(+) (-) = -_

That was the only thing that was on his screen, from what seemed like a twitter feed or a reddit page. He would find out why those eight characters are profound. Things were going great with Cat, seemingly forging a stronger bond with each other since miniature golf weeks ago. They hung out nearly everyday, save for the times where they had to stay behind to work on homework or a performance. After the honeymoon stage, the couple quelled the PDA a tad, settling for snuggling and hand-holding when hanging out with friends. Things were great, so much so that no one seemed to mind Trina mingling with the group more often than not.

Whilst at Tori's house one night, no one felt like going out and spending any money. One of the guys brought his consoles and they played video games until the early morning, music blaring in the background since their parents were away for the weekend. Around 1:30 in the morning, Cat was drifting in and out of sleep on the side of the couch nearest the door while Robbie took the opportunity to dance.

"My girlfriend hates my dancing!" Robbie revealed as he was looking at the playlist deciding what song he felt like dancing to.

"How about this one?" asked Trina, who caught the still-awake by surprise by being stealth when approaching Robbie. Cat was now asleep, unaware of the problem brewing behind her.

_French Montana- Pop That featuring Drake, Rick Ross, Lil Wayne_

"I've never listened to French Montana before but heck, let's give it a listen!" Robbie selected Pop That and immediately began doing his dance moves. It was the instrumental to the song, but the beat was catchy enough that enabled Robbie to try new dance moves.

"Sinjin let me borrow a disc of the Zumba Fitness, so I'm trying to embed Calypso to this beat!" Robbie yelled out, quickly stepping and moving his arms as such. Shocked they were at seeing Robbie be free, no lock and guard completely dissolved. Stunned they were at seeing Trina, dancing provocatively and ever so closer to Robbie, positioning her rear end and twerking it. She made sure Robbie noticed her, and he nearly fell over after seeing Trina so close to him.

"What the heck are you doing Trina?" Robbie asked, embarrassed and irritated that she was making a move on him on the dance floor. The daggers eyed at Trina were easily deflected as she quickly apologized for getting too close for comfort.

"It's okay, just stay a couple of feet away from me, and you'll be good."

"Robbie!" The music immediately was stopped when the unmistakable voice of Cat woke up and pierced through the sound, attacking Robbie from all angles. She was alert for having just woken up from her slumber, and she was none too pleased at seeing Robbie close with another woman that was not her.

"Cat darling, it is not what it looks like,"

"So you dance with other girls when I'm asleep? What else haven't you told me,"

"Cat, we saw everything. Trina is in the wrong, not Robbie." Tori tried to sound as reassuring as possible, but Cat was having none of it. The latter fought off the urge to slap her boyfriend across the face, but instead opted to leave Tori's house.

"Cat, it's 2 in the morning you can't possibly expect to go home at this hour," Robbie said as he followed her out the door. The friends could hear Cat responding by saying "_get away from me!_" before Robbie left her alone and came back in. Everyone fully expected him to cry, but when he opened his eyes after a few minutes of silence, all you could read from him was rage and anger.

"What the HELL Trina!" The venom in Robbie's voice caused everyone to step back a few steps. Trina was already in her room, Robbie stared at the stair steps debating whether or not to storm up there and pound the door.

"Don't do it Robbie," Tori sensed what he wanted to do, patting him on the shoulder.

"Knowing how much she loves talking and wants to be seen, what better way to do that than soil the boyfriend of the sweetheart couple of Hollywood Arts?" Robbie understood and then got up to go home, planning on sleeping for as long he could before dreading going back to school yet again.

* * *

He felt like he gained 1,000 pounds overnight. The steps Robbie took when he arrived at school felt like it pulverized the tiles. His mind felt like a serum was joyriding all in it, making time go incrementally like things were nucleating all around, down to the most miniscule of molecules.

"Robbie, did you even sleep,"

"4 minutes is all I slept last night, I could not sleep longer." Robbie said no more as he slowly made his way to his locker, and then to class. He kept his head up, but it too felt heavy and at anytime, was going to drop him into a prolonged sleep. Up ahead, Robbie could see that Cat was about to enter Sikowitz's class, so he called out to her. Loudly, he apologized for what happened over the weekend, that he didn't do what she thought he did. Cat still was upset, and looked like she had some long cries, with bags under her eyes. Cat entered the classroom and slammed the door.

"_My sweet Cat, please stop-_" Robbie's body gave out as he passed out just outside of Sikowitz's class. The bell had already rung and everyone was in class, ready to begin the day. Well, not everyone…

* * *

_Robbie could not stomach Cat's misunderstanding, thus collapsing in emotional exhaustion. Who will be by his side when he wakes up?_


	4. New Lioness

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

_Robbie had a dream… he was walking an endless promenade, which was as wide as a freeway. People were all around, but they didn't notice him. He walked or what seemed like an eternity and not one peep from anyone. They were busy doing their own thing, but one person was waiting for him. She called his name and when he heard it, he slowly gravitated towards her. Soon after, her face became clear and her arms were waiting for his embrace…_

"Um, where am I?"

"Nurse's Office, you had quite a fall Mr. Shapiro." The nurse said as she handed him a clipboard with instructions of medication to take in the event concussion-related symptoms happens.

"It wasn't an impacting fall, but you don't want to take chance. Take care." The nurse had a bag of ice waiting on a plate, so Robbie grabbed it on his way out. He went to his locker to put his backpack in it; like he was going to do any homework despite being ahead of schedule on projects etc. Interestingly, there was a note taped near the top of his locker.

_Robbie, _

_You were out COLD! I'm not making fun of you or anything… I can see why you chose her. She's a goofball (in a GOOD way), but when she is affectionate, she must be a great girl…anyways; no one was there to help you to the nurse's office! So I had to help, it was only the right thing to do. I would've been there when you woke up; but my mom threatened to kick me out if I didn't get home immediately after school. I don't blame you if you don't read this but if you do, dinner at Nozu's Friday night 7pm? I'll be sitting in the corner booth, near the bathroom. Hope to see you there!_

"Well… I'll go out of my way and say this is Cat referring to herself in 3rd person and she's treating to Nozu. I'm going to be fresh for Friday night."

* * *

_-Friday night, 6:59pm at Nozu-_

The corner booth was empty, could Cat have fled? Robbie tried calling her since he hadn't tried doing so in a couple days. No answer, and he tried again. On the 4th try, he left a voicemail:

_Cat, this is Robbie. You invite me to Nozu and you flake out on me! Incredible, how did things turn so sour this quickly? Whatever, I was going to pay for the meal since I'm a gentleman. Enjoy your Friday night, talk to you whenever it is CONVEINENT FOR YOU!_

Robbie could not contain his anger and it showed in the final words of his voicemail. He didn't want to stay at Nozu another minute, what with the ambience of a Friday night- men wooing their ladies with quality sushi. Group dates and steady couples were at the restaurant and . .himself. He sat at the corner booth by himself, staring at the cushion across from him.

"_I'm so sorry I'm late, hope you're not mad?_" Robbie's mind was preoccupied, thus he failed to notice **Trina** slide in the booth and talk to him.

"It's okay Ca- Trina? That was you who left that note?" Robbie said, in disbelief. Trina confirmed it, apologizing again that she couldn't stay at his side when he woke up from his emotional exhaustion.

"Parents can be so overbearing, you know?"

"I hear you…" Robbie was still in disbelief, hence not knowing what to say. Trina broke the ice by complimenting on how handsome Robbie looked, talking about "you clean up well."

"Thank you, you look beautiful… excuse me for being a broken record, but can you explain why you asked me out to Nozu?"

"Let's eat first and take a drive and I'll tell you everything then, cool?"

"Okay, that's fair." Robbie settled down and enjoyed dinner with Trina, whom the latter talked the majority of the time but let Robbie talk some to. They shared laughs and a plate of some new sushi only Nozu prepared. After dinner, Robbie enthusiastically proclaimed that he was "ready for that drive."

"Take my car?"

"We'll take mine, don't worry about it. We'll return later so I can drop you off at your car." Soon after, they were off for drive to who-knows-where."

**xxx**

Cat was invited impromptu by Jade for sushi at Nozu, which the former thought was nice of her to do. She was still mad at Robbie and he had not called or left any text messages in a couple of days. Cat would take this opportunity to dine on some sushi as well as seek advice from Jade regarding when to "not be mad anymore" at her boyfriend. They exchanged pleasantries and soon ate sushi Jade had already ordered.

"This is some new sushi that Mrs. Lee is dying for everyone to try. Can't help it if there's free food offered."

"Yes, that's true…"

"You good Cat?" Cat explained something that Jade already knew that when she was together with Beck, she did.

"Are you going to respond to his messages/calls?"

"He hasn't left any in a few days."

"Why don't you check your phone now?" Kay kay, replied the bubbly Cat. Unlocking her pear phone and yes, Robbie called four times and left a voicemail.

_Cat, this is Robbie. You invite me to Nozu and you flake out on me! Incredible, how did things turn so sour this quickly? Whatever, I was going to pay for the meal since I'm a gentleman. Enjoy your Friday night, talk to you whenever it is CONVEINENT FOR YOU!_

"I never invited Robbie to Nozu, usually he would do that!" Cat was worried that Robbie received a mixed message and that they would be apart for even longer. Jade asked if she was okay, wanting to know what the voicemail said. Cat reset it and Jade listened to the voicemail.

"Whoa, someone is trying to move in on Robbie."

"Really, who could that be? Robbie is my boyfriend, he only has eyes for me."

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that…_"


	5. Prowler

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

_The atmosphere surrounding Robbie and his girl was electric. The embrace must have lasted for an eternity. When they let go of each other, they walked back the way Robbie came. The return walk was slow, deliberate, and absolutely precious. She was saying stuff to him, but he could not decipher the words…_

"You okay Robbie?" Trina's words woke Robbie up as they got off the 55 and proceeded to park at a "secret" parking space that gave them the best route to the beach. Take your shoes off, you won't need them is what was said to Robbie; he obliged. It was a cool period so when the sand hit his feet, it felt softer than the fish that ate his dead skin all that time ago.

"The beach is beautiful at night,"

"Understatement of the lifetime!" was a universal reaction to the aforementioned statement. Robbie became transfixed by the water- how it was still under the moonlight. Trina scooted closer to Robbie so they can look at the nearly full moon together.

"I'll never leave the beach if I don't break my gaze." Robbie instinctively took off his glasses and when he put them back on, Trina was resting her head against his shoulder. The red flags crimsoned his conscious. Robbie wasn't a douche in the slightest- he wasn't going to nag Trina to get up.

"You fell asleep Trina, I was looking forward to you telling me why you asked me out…" Trina then put her arm around Robbie's, which got his sinus warming up.

"That was really cool for you to sit by my side all those hours when I was passed out from emotional exhaustion. You didn't have to do that Trina. You didn't have to inform the nurse that I was laying outside of Sikowitz's class with no one in sight to help."

"Who else was going to do that? Certainly not Andre or Beck, same for Jade and Tori… as far as Cat goes? Well, she was already in class."

"I wish she would've heard the thud…"

"Role reversal- had that been Cat falling down, would you have heard it?"

"Absolutely! She's my girl and we have Sikowitz the first hour. I would've noticed her absence. _Oh…_" Robbie came to a realization, one that did not make him very happy.

"Are you alright Robbie?" Through the scant lights, Trina could see Robbie hang his head low in a hidden emotion.

"It felt like before… I'm not sure how to describe it, but when I was walking all zombie-like to Sikowitz's class, no one stopped and asked if I was alright. Not that I care since I've always been alone. I finally am happy when Cat seeks me out at DB, she hold my hand and I melt. Next thing you know, we are chipper at mini golf, enjoying a pretzel with all the cheese dip we could handle. Then the hang out at your house, which Cat fell asleep towards the end of and which afforded me an opportunity to dance. I like to dance, but Cat doesn't like my dancing for some reason."

Robbie had to get up and get closer to the water, which consumed his feet. He shivered for a bit, but did not mind because it cooled his mind of the pain he was feeling.

"She doesn't like my dancing, so I danced by myself. You were dancing too, which I didn't notice until it was too late. Cat thought that I was dancing with you since the minute she fell asleep, hence her freaking out. I tried chasing after her, but she shooed me away. I know guys mess up, we're not perfect! The least she could've done was ask about my whereabouts. She did no such thing. That hurts, you have no idea how bad that hurts." Robbie apologized for what he said at her house the other night and also for retelling a story that she already knew.

"It's okay, I would've been mad too if my significant other got the wrong impression. The typical girl reaction would be to completely freeze you out, which was not right at all in my opinion." The fair thing to have done would've been to listen to what you had to say and forgive and forget. She's holding a grudge against you for no reason at all.

"I actually thought that she left the note on my locker and was going to invite me to Nozu. I call her multiple times, and she doesn't pick up the phone! That made me mad, and I got edgy towards the end of my voicemail to her. How could things sour so quickly when we were going steady? That's what I want to know…"

"Girls are weird Robbie, I'm sorry about what's happened. Such a simple misunderstand has led to a bigger problem."

"Let it be known… If I was your girlfriend and this happened to _us_, I would've forgiven you sooner. You had witnesses, and I would've not stormed off like Cat did."

"Thank you Trina. At least you are real enough to tell me how you would've handled things straight up, as opposed to Cat." Robbie looked at Trina, who was standing under the moon. She looked great under it. Why did he want to get a closer look at her?

* * *

_Just how close a look did Robbie want to get with Trina? Cat puts the pieces together next chapter._


	6. Prowler 2

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

"Whoa, someone is trying to move in on Robbie."

"Really, who could that be? Robbie is my boyfriend; he only has eyes for me."

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that…_"

"What are you trying to say Jade?" As abrasive as her personality could be, even Jade had a soul. She didn't like it when people messed with her friends, and someone was trying to wreck Cat's relationship with Robbie. Jade knew who it was, which only further boiled her blood.

"Say Cat, why don't we investigate?"

"Really; you'd help me?"

"Sure, I hate to see you feeling down. I think I might know who it could be." Jade fetched Mrs. Lee and asked if Robbie Shapiro was here today. Mrs. Lee said that he indeed was here earlier, having a great time _with his date._

"His date?" The red flags in Cat's head went off relentlessly, and she nervously asked the name of his "date."

"The annoying Vega sister that bothered Shawn Quincy that one time, I got to get back to work." Mrs. Lee excused herself and Jade confirmed that it was indeed Trina that was sabotaging Robbie's relationship with Cat.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Cat seriously wanted to cry her heart out because of the intrusion. Her woman instincts told her what she was up against, and she did not like the odds. Very quietly, she said that she would talk to Robbie Monday morning to "clear the air."

"I need to say some things, and he'll explain things."

"Are you sure you want to wait until-"

"YES, I WILL CLEAR THE AIR MONDAY MORNING, OKAY?" Jade backed off, politely reminding Cat that she did not need to yell. Cat didn't apologize; she just thanked Jade for the meal and stormed off.

* * *

_*Monday morning_*

Robbie arrived to school earlier than usual because he didn't want to talk to Cat. He didn't want to avoid her, but he was upset with her for the silent treatment. It was aggravating because he didn't do anything wrong. It made it worse when none of his friends intervened, which he would've realized if Cat had called. She hadn't, so no one said anything.

"Hey Robbie," a familiar voice said as he closed his locker. It wasn't Cat or Trina, but rather Jade who was at school very early like him. That freaked Robbie out and he took a few steps back on instinct.

"What are you doing here Jade?"

"I attend this school; I have a right to be here early if I want to." Jade took a few steps forward to close the distance between she and Robbie, which the latter did not like. When she took a few steps forward, he took multiple steps back.

"Why were you with Trina at Nozu Friday night?"

"How's that any of your business?"

"When Cat is feeling down, I will see to it that it stops, those depressed feelings. So, why did you have dinner with Trina at Nozu?" Robbie quickly explained, talking about how he thought Cat left a note on his locker inviting him to dinner last Friday. How was he to know that Trina was the one that left the note and had been the one that invited Robbie to dinner?

"That's all I will say to you about that, please mind your own business." Robbie decided to head to class early in order to avoid discussing the matter further, but Jade still had some questions to ask. She tugged at his arm and irritated, Robbie yanked his arm away from hers.

"LOOK, I'm not telling you anything else, so why don't you butt out of this? It doesn't concern you!"

"Why are you doing this to your girlfriend?"

"How about you ask my girlfriend why she unfairly gave me the silent treatment? You all were there that night, I DID NOTHING WRONG. I took the opportunity to dance because my girlfriend hates my dancing, OKAY! Oh, and not to mention she overreacts to something that did NOT happen!" Robbie sprinted off to Sikowitz's class, leaving Jade stunned at the venom in his voice. She was about to pull her phone out when Trina is walking down the stairs and going to her locker.

"HEY!" Jade ran up to Trina, who calmly stood up to her.

"You're wrecking Cat's relationship with Robbie, are you proud of that you-" She didn't get to finish that thought because she didn't get slapped, but rather she got cold-cocked in the chin by a well-placed uppercut courtesy of Trina.

* * *

_Trina put the two-piece together! Not sure if Robbie will get through the early morning without having to yell one more time._


	7. Manners

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**New month, more updates! Enjoy Chapter 7 of Heartbreak Circle 2012!**

* * *

Certainly, the punch came out of nowhere. Trina looked down on Jade, who was massaging her chin.

"Nice punch, but I've had worse thrown at me." Trina apologized, remarking about some type of instinct that took over for an instant and then resulting in what just happened.

"You really are wrecking their relationship Trina… why don't you stay away from Robbie for him and Cat's sake?"

"Robbie is not happy. Cat is ignoring him for a MISUNDERSTANDING and he told me that he's had it up to here with that. He's wondering how things ended up so badly this quickly." Jade was already up and heading to her locker to fetch a mirror to asses the damage. Her eyes quickly looked at the shiny scissors that were resting in the corner, but that was all there was to that.

"You've never had a boyfriend before Trina? I know you have and since you've had a boyfriend before, you've spent a couple of days or so ignoring him when he does something stupid?" Trina looked puzzled as Jade approached her and stood within a socially acceptable conversational distance.

"I've haven't had a boyfriend since I was 12 years old,"

"Whatever. Since you're a girl and not a butch lady, work with me here- if someone you cared about did something stupid, wouldn't you ignore them for a few days?" Jade did make a point, thought Trina. Someone does something stupid and you're supposed to instantly forgive them? Doesn't work that way, they need to know that stuff like that is not tolerated with you and in the case of a woman, the silent treatment is a go to option.

"I certainly would Jade; HOWEVER, nothing happened that night between me and Robbie. He fell into me when I got too close during the dancing. You all were there! Something could've been said from either of you to Cat since she trusts you all more than me."

"None of this would've happened and Cat and Robbie would've kissed and made up already. You said nothing, the rest of the group said nothing and thus Robbie is not happy." Trina said nothing else and then headed off to her class, going up the stairs and soon disappearing out of sight. Jade simply shrugged her shoulder as she checked her phone. It was time to go to class and for some reason, she was actually looking forward to the lecture. That soon soured when Cat dashed from the classroom, crying and threatening to not come back to Hollywood Arts for a month.

"Cat, what the heck just happened,"

"I never want to see him ever again. I hate him, oh how I hate him!" Cat didn't stop, loudly pushing the door open to make a statement. She's not that stupid to not go to school for a month, thought Jade. She enters the classroom and everyone is stunned beyond belief.

"Uh, what happened here? Did I miss something?"

"Not now Jade." Tori had her face buried in her hands, but she was not crying.

"Seriously, Cat threatened to not show up for a month. She'll be held back a year if she follows through with that plan." Tori got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Robbie," Tori motioned towards, " was in class early. He seemed to be in good spirits, but that suddenly changed when Cat walked in. We're all talking being students before class, but the aura changed as soon as Cat walked in.

[**FB**]

Robbie walked into the classroom, earlier than usual. Said hello to a few of his peers, whom didn't think too much of him as he sat down and waited for Sikowitz to arrive. Tori was about to ask him something until Cat barged in and immediately zeroed in on Robbie.

"Hey babe," Cat sat right next to Robbie, but he didn't return a pleasantry. Cat waited patiently for a response that was not going to come. She then put her head on his shoulder, but Robbie asked her to take her head off it.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you,"

"HOLD IT." Robbie's sudden outburst stunned everyone, including his girlfriend that took a few steps back. He went to the front of the class where people act out stuff and he pointed a finger at Cat.

"You cannot just act like things are okay after ignoring me and my desperate attempts to contact you. It was a MISUNDERSTANDING, do you understand what that means?"

"Go easy on her Robbie, she's trying to make things up to you."

"Shut your mouth Tori and stay out of this!" Robbie's rage was showing, and this sudden bark of his caused her to put a hand over her mouth, which not only shut her up, but everyone else that suddenly gossiped after Robbie's initial outburst.

"Anyways back to YOU Cat… it was a misunderstanding. Nothing happened between Trina and I. We were dancing- she was far away from me. You dozed off after understandably being exhausted. I wanted to take the time and dance because you don't like my dancing. You woke up when Trina was doing some weird dance and she bumped into me. I didn't approach her nor was I courting her- **she bumped into me and I fell and she caught me, which was when you woke up and was shocked by what you saw**." Robbie had to sit down and calm himself. Cat noticed that her boyfriend was calming himself, so she took the opportunity to get closer to him. She started to approach him, but he asked her to not come any closer.

"I can live with the silent treatment Cat- I would've done it as well if you had done something stupid that embarrassed me. WHAT I CANNOT LET GO is you flaking on me for a dinner date at Nozu. I figured _she must be remorseful for what she's doing and is going to treat her boyfriend to some delicious sushi_. I get to Nozu and you don't even show up! I called you multiple times and you do not answer! I'm disappointed that things soured so quickly after I was happy upon getting together with you…"

_Oh no…_

"What are you trying to say, Robbie?" Robbie looked at Cat with a sad face and told her that he was dumping her. After saying that, a strange calm resonated from him, and so he sat back down. Cat was devastated.

"Tell **Trina** I said hello!" Robbie raised an eyebrow and their peers were buzzing again. Tori looked helplessly as Cat ran out of the classroom, 2 minutes before Sikowitz was to appear.

[**/FB**]

"So that's what happened. Robbie broke up with Cat. My sister had something to do with it." Jade couldn't be mad at Robbie that much. He dumped a dear friend of hers, but he should've exhibited more control of the power of the, um, female courter.

"We've got to get them back together Jade."

"Whoa, where's this _we_ originating from?" Tori looked at Jade with the _are you kidding me?_ face. Jade understood immediately.

"_This is seriously our fault…_"

* * *

_Powerful words from Robbie, raw passion and emotion with his words that made Cat dash out in tears!_


	8. Brave and Reckless

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Back from another break and ready to post some updates. **

**During the break, I was working on setting another site up to write stuff in that has the same name used on here. I think the ****HUBS**** are coming along nicely, give them a read sometime and spread the word. **

**The chapter will continue in Sikowitz's class and Robbie will have a daydream.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8 of Heartbreak Circle: 2012!**

* * *

Now that Robbie said what he did to Cat, he was good. Dude would feel the consequences of his actions at a later time when the manure hit the fan. He was finally sure of what he did and who he wanted to be with. Who wants to be ignored? _Who_ wants to be treated like crap and not be spoken to, for long periods of time? That was Robbie Shapiro for a portion of his life BUT, no longer would he tolerate that. Never again would be simp along, trailing a girl he really liked.

Sikowitz let the class out early, and the majority of people hurried off. Robbie took his time putting his things away, the feeling of "negative weight" finally off his shoulders.

"I **really** think you should reconsider what you said Robbie and get back together with Cat. You two make such a cute couple, it's beyond adorable. It's not just me or our other friends; you yourself know that you and her should get back together." _Think about it_ is what Tori said before she left the classroom.

"_Oh I'll think about it_." Robbie was surmising. Images of Cat appeared in his mind, like a transitioning PowerPoint. The pinwheel effect went from moment to moment, and then the design changed. Robbie was at a park, all alone. He was so hype about meeting his girl at the park because of his text, perhaps she wanted to say something good to him.

_Meet me at the park._

_Oh, what might the occasion be?_

_Is it something special?_

_The "something" is something you will like, how special it is depends on you._

Robbie waited, with no sign of Cat after 20 minutes. The Socratic debate raged within him, wondering about what would happen if he did decide to text Cat to inquire where she is. He played some classic games on his phone to pass the time. Something was amiss when Robbie destroyed his high score, and went ahead and texted Cat.

After a near three quarters of an hour later, Robbie gave up, upset that Cat would stand him up like she did. He deleted her number on the spot, determined never to speak to her again. After that, a sudden hand felt reassuring when it touched his shoulder. It started to call for him.

_Robbie, Robbie_

"ROBBIE!" Trina's voice snapped Robbie out of his daydream, and ignoring the shrill of it, he smiled because of how soothing Trina's touch was. He apologized for spacing out, suggesting they leave.

"Uh, not quite it's lunch time let's grab a sandwich?" Robbie and Trina exited the classroom, holding hands and thinking nothing of it.

_"None of this would've happened and Cat and Robbie would've kissed and made up already. You said nothing, the rest of the group said nothing and thus Robbie is not happy."_

Just as they neared the double doors to get to the lunch tables outside, Robbie casts a sideways glance and sees a crushed Cat seeing him and Trina holding hands. Unable to contain her grief, she buries her head in Tori's chest and cries loudly. Jade is nearby, arms folded and staring at the floor. Tori doesn't eye daggers at him or Trina, but the movement of her eyes suggest that he should do the right thing.

"Is something wrong?" Trina asks as they find an empty table nearest the parking lot and sit down. Robbie shakes his head no and immediately starts tearing the plastic wrap that seals the sandwich.

"_You said nothing, the rest of the group said nothing and thus Robbie is not happy."_

"Nothing to worry about Trina," she told herself as she took a bite of her BLT. "No one said a thing and the cover up is worse than the crime." Why was her self-conscious nagging her? The continued breakdown of the aforementioned flashback sentences provided the answer.

_Robbie is not happy._

After hearing those four words, Trina felt reassured. No matter how quiet a man is, even they will have a breaking point. The quiet types put up with quite a bit from people they care about, but a fine line is eventually drawn. Cat should've been more aware of the consequences of her actions, and she and Robbie's friends should've said something right away before allowing the situation to escalate to its current state.

"How's the sandwich?"

"Good, a mustard and ketchup spread is they key spread for any sandwich. I would eat this everyday if I could." Trina listened to Robbie's story about "the greatest sandwich I ever made" fell onto the floor, but he still ate it.

"I would've considered it a lost cause."

"Spending time putting all the ingredients of the greatest sandwich ever and in large amounts? Giving up on eating was something that never crossed my mind. It made me appreciate the value of a sandwich, as weird as that sounds."

"What was in that sandwich, aka the GOAT sandwich you made?" Robbie told Trina the exact types of ingredients he used, explaining the prep in exhausting detail. He suddenly proclaimed that he wanted to make that sandwich when he got home.

"I would not eat for a month after making the sandwich." After saying that, both Robbie and Trina heard the sound of a coffee cup being dropped and someone running off in the distance. Neither seemed to verify who it was that likely eavesdropped on the conversation, but Robbie went back to discussing the new ingredients he would add to the sandwich. Trina listened with one ear whilst side-eyeing the spilled coffee. Instantly she recognized who it was that was listening in.

"Robbie you like parks correct?"

"Certainly, I'm improving my Frisbee throwing every time I go."

"How's about we go to the park during the weekend; throw the Frisbee around, have a picnic and watch the night sky in each other's arms?" The mention of the park instantly drew shivers down Robbie's spine. Being at the park was somewhere he wanted to avoid because of the daydream he had, but he could not bring himself to say that to Trina.

"I appreciate you planning a weekend date at the park. That would normally be something I'd think of,"

"Luckily you have me that does not think only about herself." They agreed to talk about minor details throughout the next couple of days. It was time to head to class, and Robbie gave Trina a quick hug and was off, regretting having to ultimately tell Trina of the daydream, and face her wrath.


	9. Brave and Reckless 2

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**I have another site that I do freelance writing for whose s/n is the same one used on here. I think the ****HUBS are coming along nicely, give them a read sometime and let me know what you think. Spread the word too.**

**Two more chapters will be had in **_**Heartbreak Circle: 2012**_**. **

**There's a wrench thrown into the plans… how will Robbie react to the change in plans?**

**Enjoy reading Chapter 9: **_**Brave and Reckless 2**_**!**

* * *

Robbie was counting the minutes until the final bell, until he could finally begin getting ready for his weekend date at the park with Trina. Things were going swimmingly with Trina and no effort needed to be made in order to avoid his ex, Cat. Cat simply moved as far away as she could from Robbie and when the bell ended, she walked out of the classroom the way the teachers came in. Robbie did have lunch with his friends a couple of times, and Cat was present for neither. The bell sounded and Robbie made a beeline for his locker, opening it to throw his book bag in there, as he would not be using it this weekend. Closing the locker, his pear phone beeped and he received a message.

_Robbie!_

_Hey Tori, what's up?_

_Nm, kickback at my house later; will you be there?_

_Sure, see you later._

Robbie was indifferent to what was being brewed up, his steps having an extra spring to it as he exited the school. Cat finished getting a drink of water and observed Robbie smiling. She had to fight back the tears that were starting to stream. One of the reasons that she liked him was because of his smile. She knew how powerful a smile was, how impacting it could be to one's day.

_And everyday when you're walking down the street_

_Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street_

_And __**everyday I'm only thinking about you**_

_**And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you**_

_And __**that's true**_

_Cuz __**I think you're swell**_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell…_

Well damn… the bolded part resonated in her head, and right now Cat was realizing how important those words were, how much it meant to her. Cat planned on going home and crying all afternoon, but a text from her friend changed her plans.

_Caterina (yes I called you by that name *hides*), kickback at my place tonight. You will be there. _

_I don't know Tori, I don't really feel like doing anything._

_Hey Little Red, Andre here stealing Tori's phone for a minute._

_Hey Andre!_

_Hey, your presence is requested at the kickback. Don't let us down. We might just have some BIBBLE in a 30 pound bag with your name on it…_

_^^ Why didn't you say so?! I'll be there, woo!_

* * *

*****_Friday afternoon, Hollywood Arts kickback, formerly Tori Vega kickback_*****

Everyone arrived at the kickback good to go, ready to dance and eat plenty of pizza. For a regular Vega kickback, things were sure taken up a notch. By taken up a notch, that meant a karaoke machine was rented. Someone maxed out their Von's card it would seem, what with all the soda being displayed. Due to the amount of people that blew up Tori's page, it was moved to Hollywood Arts. Sikowitz was the sole teacher there to "chaperone" the thing, without him it would not have been able to be had at HA.

Close to 100 people was there, a sizeable kickback even by Hollywood Arts standards. This posed a problem for Tori- she wanted the kickback to be small and modest, so that the intention would be clearer. Robbie showed up sans Trina, and was greeted with a hug by Tori.

"Where's my sister?"

"She declined to come to the kickback, said she had _other stuff_ to do."

"I see…" Tori smiled cunningly as she skipped to go fetch herself a slice of pizza. Robbie shrugged and immediately felt alone. Trina wasn't there and he was quickly beginning to see what her faults were. Anyways, he went to grab a couple slices of pizza and a can of soda and went to a far table to sit and eat. He got out his pear phone to peruse it to make some time go by. The pizza was okay, and he noticed that his phone was slow, so Robbie peered through his gallery to delete photos to get the pear phone running faster.

All of the photos were deleted, save for one of them.

**xxx**

After Tori blew her phone up, Cat reluctantly showed up to the kickback. Many of her peers greeted her, but she ignored them. She wanted to find one of her close friends, but they were not near. She too started to feel alone, and the eyes were quickly watering again. Cat was about to turn around and run off with the intention of returning home but that's when she heard it. The one tune that swelled her heart with happiness, the one tune that made her smile and realize that there was one person that honestly and sincerely appreciated her…

_Cuz __**I think you're swell**_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_

Cat was headed in the direction of the harmony.

* * *

_Who will make it to the park?_


	10. Brave and Reckless 3

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**This is the final chapter of Heartbreak Circle: 2012. **

**I had an idea of how the ending was going to be for this story; I liked it so that's what will occur. Which girl will be at the park alongside Robbie, Trina or Cat? You got to read on to find out… **

**UPDATE: To enhance the beauty of the words after the "_Would you be alright"_ italics, I would like for you to have the song **_**Harukaze**_** by the band Scandal playing in the background. Trust me that will be a good decision on your part. **

* * *

Cat heard the tune again, the first time in a while since it graced her ear ways. She was headed in the direction of the harmony, a promenade that was darkened with scant light that barely registered a flicker.

She knew who it was that was basking in the shadows of the lunch tables, getting nostalgic by listening to what she considered to be the greatest song ever made. It was like a sign intended for something magical to happen- the light that barely registered a flicker now blazingly shone as did the other ones.

Cat and Robbie laid eyes on each other, lips not giving an inch. The eyes missed each other **dearly**. You could tell by the way the respective irises dilated and how the eyes simply narrowed. They were focused on each other, picture perfect motion!

Yes, but Robbie walked past Cat… Robbie was not even doing the eye dance with Cat, but rather his current girl. It took an instant for Cat to realize what was going on. Trying to remain calm, she sat down and did not bother to turn around, for she knew exactly who it was that Robbie was running to.

_Hey Trina, I didn't know you were going to be here!_

_I was missing you already… how about we head to the park now?_

_Sounds like a great plan, let's!_

Soon after they were off to the park, and Cat was staring straight ahead, to a darkness that was the school she attended. Tori was dancing with Andre and Jade decided against making a remark so she went to get a can of soda from the cooler. She was taken aback at how bright the lunch tables were, and then a shrug led to the soda can being opened. Jade took another quick glance at where the front doors of the school would be as they were pitch black and admired it strangely. As her gaze returned, she noticed her friend Cat with her head down on the lunch tables.

"CAT!" Jade dropped her soda can to run towards her friend, who was crying softly, shivering slightly because the weather suddenly dropped in temperature.

"_I want to be left alone Jade, go have fun at the kickback,_"

"How can I when you're crying… why are you crying!?"

"You know why… you and Tori BOTH know why!" Cat resumed her crying, this time louder. Jade tried to console Cat, but it didn't soothe the pain. Tori noticed the lights and soon when to where Jade and Cat were sitting.

"What happened!? Oh my God Cat, you're crying!" Tori quickly gave Cat a hug whilst Jade covered her face with her hands.

"You two knew something this entire time, didn't you?"

"Cat…"

"Why would you hurt me like this!? Robbie never made an advance on Trina, did she?"

"No,"

"Trina was dancing really close to Robbie, wasn't she?"

"Yes,"

"So I gave the one boy that actually cares about me the silent treatment for no reason at all!? Are you trying to tell me that all of this could've been avoided if either one of you simply would've told me what really happened that night?! Honestly…and I thought I was the airhead…" Cat's next words were inaudible because she was sobbing in between words." She got that vent out of her, and sagged lower to the earth.

"Cat I'm sorry that this happened, but we told you that Trina was in the wrong, not Robbie. You were so upset that those words went in one ear and out the other." Cat had a flashback to that night where she woke up and saw the terrible view. Her clouded judgment caused her to leave in a huff. That didn't matter to her because she wanted Robbie now more than anything!

"I messed everything up. Now Robbie's off somewhere to further cement his love with Trina and I'm LOVELESS!" Cat, for some strange reason, started to tremble. No illness appeared to have suddenly triggered. What Jade and Tori also noticed was that Cat did not resume crying, rather her eyes were closed and the tips of her fingers were touching her side lobes.

"Are you alright, Cat?"

"_Would you be alright if the love of your life suddenly disappears, never to return?_"

* * *

Robbie was running, sprinting yes SPRINTING HE IS SPRINTING TOWARDS THE PARK. Rounding the corner of the sidewalk, he does one last speed dash to the bench. It was so perfect; the setting was exactly as he had pictured it. Autumn leaves scattered about and the bench glistening with its dark wood finish. Robbie stopped a minute to wipe his eyebrow and the big trees that "guarded" the bench.

"This was practically made for me to be with the one I love."

"I agree…" Rather than smile, Robbie jumped back when he saw Cat appear from behind the trees.

"Uh, um, hi Cat?" Cat let out some fresh tears as she pounced for Robbie's embrace. As Ray Hudson would say… MAGIC! The reason that I say that is because when they embraced, Robbie's ambience turned white as the leaves made a halo around him and Cat. No doubt the embrace was requited.

"Cat…"

"Don't say anything, please. Let me talk."

"I will not argue with a girl who has something to say. By all means…" Cat apologized profusely for over reacting to what happened at Tori's house that night, which she should've believed the story he told.

"It was a dumb girl thing, and it cost me the love of my life."

"Cat… why are you telling me this!?" Cat stood on her tippy toes and planted a stellar kiss on Robbie, who tossed his glasses on the grass to return such an action.

"It's thanks to Trina that we can be together again."

"Trina? How might that be?"

"She called me for a quick meeting. Tears were streaming down her face as she apologized for what she did. Trina said that we were beyond cute together and that we were meant for each other, subsequently giving me the details of the park encounter for our emotional reunion." Robbie was happy… they kept talking until the early morning, when the sun rose to take its usual position in the sky.

_I promise to not get upset at the first sign of trouble. I pledge to be the best girlfriend I can be Robbie._

_**Just be yourself Cat, that's what I love about you the most.**_

_I know, I know… all of the years I've talked as if I were really dumb for reasons unknown, maybe to get attention from people. Starting today, I'll make sure to be real, to be myself._

_**That's all I want from you. That's why you're my girl.**_

"It's a new day Cat, together we were meant to be and together we shall remain."

"Kay, kay."

***FIN***

* * *

**So concludes Heartbreak Circle 2012. **


End file.
